Amanda Vjetrobran
Amanda Vjetrobran (died October 19, 2012) was a Petronas City resident. A student of Tomislav Jantol High School at the age of 16, she was brutally murdered and raped and subsequently found in the Oakland Park. Amanda moved to Petronas in late 2011 into the Ugly Tall Small Building, in which she lived with her parents. She started attending Tomislav Jantol High School. She was friends with the rich Helga Kingswill, who she told all her secrets. Amanda on one occasion slept with a much older man than her, Teren Film, and got pregnant. Teren distanced himself from Amanda, who sent him a letter to meet him in the Oakland Park. Teren never appeared there, but Amanda was raped and killed. Her death led to an enormous media circus in Petronas, due to her age and the brutality of her murder, gaining as much as attention as the death of Anne Zallery and Ivo Grigić. Her killer wasn't found. Biography Early life and Petronas Not much is known about Amanda's early life. She had parents and moved with them to Petronas in late 2011, into the Ugly Tall Small Building. On one occasion, she was photographed near the Sandstone Building with Balconies, where Zorro stood in the background. While attending the Tomislav Jantol High School, she became good friends with Helga Kingswill. In 2012, she met Teren Film and slept with him one occasion, and she got pregnant. She only told Helga about the child. Teren decided not to talk to Amanda as he didn't want to take responsibility for his unborn child. Amanda sent him a letter to meet him in the Oakland Park, which led to her death. Death Amanda was pregnant at the time of her death, and was supposed to meet with Teren Film in Oakland Park. The weather was foggy and dark. She lied to her parents saying she is interested in seeing the newly-built Concert Palace, and that's why she was going to Oakland Park. She was attacked by someone, raped, and brutally murdered. Her body was found at 7:32 am by a local hobo. Mayor Helliar, who was spending time outside of Philip Morrison's penthouse at the top of the nearby Hotel "Figaro", was immediately summoned by an agent. The police eventually got information that a man wearing a hood was seen leaving the scene of the crime at one point, and that he kept a crazy look on his face. It is possible that he was seen by Harry Potter who was passing by the park. It is also likely that a person known as Zlatorog saw the murderer, as he was apparently in the park. Aftermath Amanda's death caused a great amount of controversy in Petronas. Her death was as scandalous as Anne Zallery's and Ivo Grigić's. Her parents were desperate to find the murderer and wanted justice for their daughter. Teren Film and Helga Kingswill both kept quiet about Amanda's child, and the police did a rather clumsy job by not informing everyone about Amanda's pregnancy. Mato Mulić was the forensic on the case in the Police Station. Amanda's body was later given to private undertaker Frančesko Tijelotvor who, following his own agenda, couldn't retrieve a lot of organs from her to sell them on the black market. She was buried on the Petronas Cemetery. Amanda's only photograph, where she was seen near Zorro, was shown on the news. Miro Skočimiš was deeply shocked by Amanda's death, and got a disguise and left his home in order to find Amanda's killer. This led to him working with Ivo Slavujček. Mayor Helliar was troubled by the case, and discussed the possibility of Amanda's murderer being the same as Ivo Grigić's one with Arthur McLord and Wololo. The police was also present in the Tomislav Jantol High School due to Amanda's death. The headmaster of the school, Zuro Karleuša, ordered Dan Timbly to keep an eye on Leo Sparks, a new student who appeared in the school briefly before Amanda's death. Judge Razor Omelijo paid witness Harry Potter to testify against a local drunkard, Santa Claus Bifsi II, in order for a trial to be held so that he could get money from participating in it. Santa was arrested by the police, and a lot of people gathered in front of the New Main Mayoralty to support Santa's arrest. It was proven that Santa was innocent on court. After this, a newspaper article speculated that it might have been Martin Gellenvary's ghost that killed Amanda. A person known as Zlatorog was later sent to the Mental Asylum because, as he had claimed, knew who Amanda's killer was. Trivia * It is possible her death caused more attention than the death of Anne Zallery and even Ivo Grigić, which were both scandalous as they involved famous people (a politician and a musician). Amanda, however, wasn't famous at the time of her death. * Ivica Zlatko believed it was Zuro Karleuša, Amanda's headmaster, who killed her. Appearances * ''Murder of Despair ''(Seen briefly on TV) Gallery Main Mayoralty Crowd Bifsi.png Amanda Zorro.png People protesting against Santa Claus Bifsi II. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Students Category:Dead Characters Category:Vjetrobran family